Brightest Day (Vol 1) 3
Synopsis In the Anti Matter Universe on the planet Qward, Boston Brand asks the ring do you want me to die again. Boston tells the ring because if it does putting him in front of the Anti-Monitor is the fastest way possible the ring tells him to fight. Boston asks the ring does it think he can go toe to toe with the universe eater saying this guy consumes planets and the best he could do was acts without a net Boston says at least he can't see me all of a sudden the Anti-Monitor sees Boston and asks who are you Boston says thanks for turning off the invisibly to the ring sarcastically. The ring says fight Boston says what are you before he can finish the ring against Says fight, fight for your life Boston brand of Earth the ring then unleashes an Energy Construct of the twelve resurrected the construct slams into the Anti-Monitor knocking him back.Boston asks the ring is this the reason it brought back the twelve resurrected to stop the Anti-Monitor the ring tells him no, the Anti-Monitor gets back up to the attack Boston tells him to back off unless he wants another blast but before he could finish the ring doesn't fire Boston says hay fire come on the ring does nothing the Anti-Monitor charges up a blast and fires at Boston sending him through some big rocks. As Boston is falling he asks the ring why the hell did it bring him there, as he is not used to saying alive or is that the point he says if it is you made clear I will be careful next time I leap I will say safety net okay the ring says okay and creates a construct of a white net catching Boston.In Pittsburgh Ronald Raymond wakes up in a university medical care center he sees the professor and says that he has a bad headache and where is he the professor tells him where he's at Ronald asks what happen the professor tells him that the Atom succeeded in separating him and Jason from the firestorm matrix but the explosion it created was a unique one it turned everything in the vault into table salt. Ronald asked what about the Adam the professor tells him he's cleaning up from the firestorm explosion, the explosion apparently could not affect organic matter unlike what the Black Lanterns able to do then Ronald asks the professor wears Jason the professor tells him in the next room with his father. In next room Jason is there with his father and his father tells him that he will be discharge a few minutes then he can go back home Jason says home his father says back to Detroit Jason tells his father no as he has a physics test tomorrow and he has back to his dorm and study.His father tells him he needs more time before can jump back to everything but Jason tells him he wants to learn more from professors Stein about his powers that's why he was transferred to Pittsburgh and his father told him that professors Stein made it clear that he cannot transform again because the explosion before he could finish Jason tells him he's not given up and is going to stay and study his father tells him is coming home today Jason tells us father I didn't tell you what to do when I died did I his father leaves telling him have it your way. Back in the next room Ronald says he can't hear what they are talking about the next room he then ask where are his shoes the professor asks what's the hurry Ronald tells him all your are telling me is me and Jason cannot be firestorm anymore but you won't say why you just, tell me it's dangerous professor tells him to trust him they don't want any more explosions Ronald says there something you're not telling me or Jason as Ronald is leaving he says angrily all Jason is doing is blaming me about what happened when he was black firestorm and he does not remember what he did when he as Black lanterns firestorm and Jason needs to get that through his head for the professor tells him to calm down Ronald says this is his life he's got another chance is not going to waste to feel guilty for someone else but before he can realize it Jason heard the whole thing tears begin form in Jason's eyes and Ronald's Jason says he's gone. As he's outside he remembers when he was Black Lantern firestorm and killed Gehenna more tears begin to fall from Ronald eyes all of a sudden Jason's father drives by tells Ronald to stay the hell away from his son.Somewhere in the North Atlantic Aquaman and Mera are on a shoreline Aquaman uses telepathy to contact some fish a dead killer whale comes up in attacks Aquaman. Mera then yells out his name in the sea Aquaman frees himself from the Wales grip and rips it in half Aquaman tells Mera that he doesn't know why he is summoning dead sea life but he is fix it Mera tells him maybe they need to locate John or the Justice league or maybe that scientists in Atlantis Aquaman tells her no he's not go back to Atlantis as they only helped when they needed something he tells her that his mother gave her life to save him and that he was hunted for years and never really trusted anyone Mera tell him neither did she.Aquaman and Mera begin talking about going home Aquaman asks Mera is their no going home, she then says she's home then they hug. In New York John J'onzz tells himself someone is making this personal in that psychic flash he got on Mars and with the reading he got from Melissa tells him it's clear that somebody else came to Earth not just him he then looks down at two bodies that have been skinned alive and says he can start his investigation here he realized it was a family John finds dog hair on the clothes then goes to the animal shelter their John reads the dog's mind and sees what happened says is not possible he then heads to Chicago he also erases the dog's memory of that terrible event.In the Bermuda Triangle a plane is hit by lightning then in Silver City New Mexico the White Lantern starts to glow. Deep in the Peruvian Jungle Hawkman hawkgirl are fighting the people who took the first bodies one of the men tells Hath-Set that Hawkman and Hawkgirl are getting closer Hath-Set tells the man to keep them way as long as possible he then starts squeezing the necks of Hawkman and Hawkgirl's first bodies and then a pink energy start flowing from the first bodies.Hawkman and Hawkgirl start getting closer the energy from the first bodies creates a gate Hath-Set then walks through the man who was with him is then knocked out Hawkman and Hawkgirl then see the gate of their the first bodies and realized that it's not just the first bodies but all of bodies from the past lives. Appearances Featured Characters *Coming Soon Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14923 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brightest_Day_Vol_1_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/brightest-day-revelations/37-217098/ Brightest Day (Vol 1) 03